Diskussion:Sith
typische Sith-Kleidung? Im Zeichentrickfilm "Clonewars" kommt es zum ersten Zusammentreffen von Asajj Ventress und Count Dooku. Sie besiegt alle Gegner in der Arena, aber er zeigt sich wenig beeindruckt: "Ihr kämpft wie ein Sith, ihr kleidet euch wie ein Sith, aber ihr seid kein Sith. ..." Also gibt es offenbar eine traditionelle Sith-Tracht. Weiß jemand mehr und sollte man das nicht einfügen? --129.13.186.2 11:32, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Mit "ihr kleidet euch wie ein Sith" meint er höchstwahrscheinlich, dass diese Farbtöne und der Schnitt der Kleidung typisch für die Sith ist. Der Stoff ist vielleicht auch der gleiche wie der Stoff, den die alten Sith zu Banes Zeiten beispielsweise verwendeten. Allerdings denke ich, dass es keine einheitliche "Uniform" wie bei den Jedi gibt. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 11:38, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sith in der Legacy-Ära? wie können die sith denn in der legacy ära noch existieren?? Die letzen beiden sind tod! da konnte keiner sein wissen weitergeben! Oder nimmst du da die tatsache rein, dass es einen klon des Imperators gab?--Yoda41 13:49, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Das Problem ist, ich will vermeiden, hier Spoiler zu verbreiten. Soviel kann man aber sagen: die Sith spielen in der Legacy-Ära wieder eine Rolle und tauchen erneut auf. Mehr erfährst du in den Büchern "Betrayal" und "Bloodlines". RC-9393 13:51, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ok, wenn du meinst, dann nehm ich das so hin ;-) ((das ist zwar unlogisch aber egal)--Yoda41 13:52, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Da kannst du unbesorgt sein... es wird in den Büchern ganz gut erklärt und ist danach relativ plausibel :) RC-9393 13:53, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich weiß ja nicht, ob mans verraten soll, aber der nächste Sith wird wieder den Titel "Darth" tragen und sogar einmal ein ziemlich guter Jedi gewesen sein. Der Name ist schön verspoilert hier zu lesen: → Jacen Solo (wenn ihr den Namen lesen wollt, müsst ihr das Weiße markieren). Interessant ist, dass es da wieder wie bei Revan und Malak vor sich gehen wird... Ben Kenobi 14:05, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Sith-Kodex Also ich meine der Sith-Kodex fängt an mit "Frieden ist ein Lüge, es gibt nur die Leidenschaft" und ich meine er hört auf mit "Die Macht soll mich frei machen"! Darth Rock 17:13, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) :Der Kodex, so wie er da steht, stammt aus KotOR und ist wörtlich zitiert. Sinngemäß sagst du ja nix anderes. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:24, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) Ok,wahrscheinlich hast du recht nur auf der englischen Version vonKotor ist es:Peace is a lie it gives only passion, through passion I get strength, through strength I get power , through power I get victory, through victory my chais(weiß nicht wie das geschrieben wird)broken. The Force shall make me free. ist ja jetzt egal ich hab nur gedacht vielleicht hat sich der autor verschrieben oder so was viele grüße,84.167.67.128 18:42, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) :Ich glaube kaum, dass sich der Autor verschrieben hat, die deutsche Übersetzung kann aber sehr leicht vom englischen Original abweichen, teilweise auch, um einen vollen und runden Klang des Textes zu erzeugen. Ben Kenobi 13:12, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, die letzte Zeile lautete auch in der deutschen KotOR-Version: Die Macht befreit mich. Werde bei Gelegenheit mal checken (und hab eine Ausrede meiner Freundin gegenüber, mir mal wieder die Nächte mit KotOR um die Ohren zu hauen;D) Kalderon 13:31, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Soweit ich mich erinnere, heißt es "Durch die Macht zerbersten meine Ketten." Aber du kannst natürlich gerne nochmal nachhören. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:38, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Es kam jetzt schon öfters vor, dass eine IP den Sith-Kodex geändert hat. Hat nicht jemand mal die offizielle Version?.--Yoda41 Admin 08:53, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Es gibt zwei Versionen des Sith-Kodex, wie du in dem verlinkten Artikel nachlesen kannst. Daher ist keine der Versionen falsch, aber soweit ich mich erinnern kann, steht in den Richtlinien, dass sollte es verschiedene Übersetzungen geben, die jüngste genommen wird, sprich die aktuellste Quelle und das wäre demnach Schöpfer der Dunkelheit, wo die letzte Zeile des Kodex heißt durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Der Teil mit die Macht wird mich befreien wurde da scheinst weggelassen. Allerdings, steht in den Richtlinien ja auch, dass bei mehreren Übersetzungen die treffendere und vor allem vollständigere Übersetzung Vorrang hat. Das bezieht sich zwar im Grunde auf den Artikelnamen, kann meines Erachtens aber auch für den Inhalt eines Artikels genutzt werden. Sprich, da in Schöpfer der Dunkelheit die Zeile die Macht wird mich befreien weggelassen wurde, ist dies die unvollständigere Übersetzung und deshalb wird die von KotOR genommen. Diese Richtlinie kann aber ansich nur für solche Inhalte verwendet werden, wo ein bestimmtes Schriftstück beschrieben wird und der Inhalt des Schriftstückes zitiert wird. Da sich das ja nicht ändert, also quasi für immer besteht, sollte die Übersetzung genommen werden, die den vollständigen Inhalt wiedergibt. Demnach wäre dies also der Kodex aus den KotOR-Teilen. Boba 14:08, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das mit Schöpfer der Dunkelheit ist nicht ganz richtig, es lautet ...der Sieg zerbricht meinen Ketten. Darth vs. Dark weiß jemand vielleicht was der unterschied zwische Darth und Dark ist weil in kotor sind manche dunkle jedis mit dark und manche mit darth danke,Darth Rock 18:46, 8. Nov 2006 (CET) :Wie du als Star Wars-Fan eigentlich wissen müsstest, tragen die Sith-Lords den Titel "Darth". In KotOR sind dies eben Darth Revan, Darth Malak und Darth Bandon. Da du ja anscheinend die englische Version von KotOR gespielt hast, kann es natürlich leicht sein, dass man "Darth" mit "Dark" verwechselt, da auch einfache Machtschüler der Dunklen Seite als "Dark Jedi" oder die Fußsoldaten als "Sith" oder "Dark Trooper" bezeichnet werden. Auf Deutsch heißt "Dark" ja "Dunkel", was einfach die Machtseite hier bedeutet. Wahrscheinlich war "Darth" anfangs (also bei Vader) als Name gedacht, der das Böse (eben wegen der Ähnlichkeit zu "Dark") zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit und spätestens mit Darth Maul hat sich "Darth" zum Titel der Sith gemacht, den nur die Dunklen Lords und ihre direkten Schüler tragen dürfen. In KotOR war zunächst Malak der Schüler Revans, später nahm sich Darth Malak Darth Bandon zum Schüler. Ich hoffe, das hat alle Fragen geklärt. Ben Kenobi 13:12, 9. Nov 2006 (CET) Hyperaumkrieg Das soll aus Star Wars sein??? Das Gemälde sieht aus wie aus "Herr der Ringe". Die Soldaten im Vordergrund sehen aus wie die Krieger von Gondor: Die Rüstung ist exakt die selbe, die Schilde sind auch identisch! Und die im Hintergrund sehen aus wie die Krieger von Rohan! Die Speere sehen auch gleich aus und die rießenhaften Tiere im Hintergrund erinnern stark an die Oliphanten. Wenn da nicht ein paar Jedi-Ritter mit Lichtschwertern dazwischen stehen würden, hätte ich das für die Schlacht auf den Penelor-Feldern vor Minas Tirith gehalten! Schaut euch Herr der Ringe an, ihr werdet verblüfft sein! Ich wette dass dieses Bild nach der Kino-Erscheinung von Herr der Ringe veröffentlicht wurde ist! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:01, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :Richtig beobachtet! Die "New Essential Chronology" (und andere SW-Quellen) sind bekannt dafür, sich gerne mal von diversen Vorlagen "inspirieren" zu lassen. Neben diesem ganz offensichtlichen Herr-der-Ringe-Bild (es gibt auf dem doppelseitigen Bild Mumakil, Gondor-Helme und sogar Rohirrim), enthält es z.B. auf S. 35 ein Bild von Siri Tachi, bei dem definitiv Britney Spears (!) als Vorlage gedient hat. Im SW Insider 89 im Artikel "A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy" auf S. 35 ist eine Collage diverser Personen wie Xizor, Han Solo, Boba Fett etc. abgebildet, in der auch eine Person enthalten ist, die definitiv Lucius Malfoy aus den Harry Potter-Filmen ist. Insofern ist das Suchen nach derartigen "Inspirationsvorlagen" mittlerweile fast soetwas wie Kult ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 22:07, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Das ist ein echt guter Vergleich, Xargon! Das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, muss ich dir schon Recht geben. Das hat echt verblüffende Ähnlichkeit. :) ::--Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:18, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Wie interessant... Damals ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, über welches Bild RC da sprach: Es ist das Bild, auf dem Tyber Zann vorgestellt wird, den wir inzwischen ja sehr gut kennen. Natürlich wurde sein Aussehen von Mr. Malfoy inspiriert... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 22:49, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Darth Desann War Desann, welcher von Kyle Katarn 7 NSY getötet wurde nun ein Sith oder nur ein grauer Jedi, der besonders brutal war? Ich gebe zu bedenken, dass er aus der Yavin IV Akademie fliehen musste, weil er einen Mitschüler bei einer Lichtschwert-Übung getötet hatte. Danach gab er als Begründung an, sein Kontrahent sei nicht stark genug gewesen. Die Verehrung und das Streben nach Stärke ist eine typische Eigenschaft der Sith. Außerdem studierte er die dunkle Seite. Es ist so weit ich weiß also nicht präzisiert, ob er die Lehren der Sith studierte und sich als einer von ihnen betrachtete oder nur die dunkle Macht als nicht Sith studierte. Aus dem Grund würde ich dazu tendieren ihn in die Sith Liste einzutragen.E.B 22:09, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) :E.B, Desann war ein Dunkler Jedi, aber kein Sith. Ein Sith-Schüler lernt die Geheimnisse der Sith von einem Meister und wird so zum Sith. Wenn ein Jedi zur dunklen Seite wechselt ist er ein Dunkler Jedi, wird er aber danach von einem Sith-Meister unterwiesen wird er auch zu einem Sith (Anakin Skywalker). Wenn er nicht von einem Sith-Meister unterwiesen wird, ist er ein Dunkler Jedi, da er ja die Dunkle Seite nutzt, aber nicht dem Orden der Sith angehört. So war es bei Desann.--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:50, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Zukunft der Sith Wenn noch jemand etwas über den Untergang der Sith im Jahr 4 NSY schreibt und dann über den wiederaufstieg nach dem Vong Krieg, dann können wir den artikel auch auszeichnen mit nem Sternchen ;-)--Yoda41 11:19, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur vom April 2007(gescheitert) * Ich glaube der Artikel ist Exelent. Ich habe ihn gelesen und fand ihn super. Deshalb wollte ich ihn Nominieren. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:56, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Hm, ich bin der Meinung, dass wir noch ein wenig warten sollten - es erscheinen ja noch ein paar neue Romane sowie The Essential Guide to the Force, in denen noch einige interessante Sachen über die Sith stehen werden. Ben Kenobi 21:00, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Also ich finde das Ben Kenobi recht hatt. Aber trodzdem finde ich das der Artikel richtig gut und ausführlich geschriben ist,Ben Kenobi wann er scheint der RomanThe Essential Guide to the Force den?!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:49, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt eher der Teil nach Vader und Sidious. Der geht eigentlich ziemlich lang. Ansonsten finde ich es super. --Darth Vader 16:55, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt noch die Legacy-Ära, hier erstarken die Sith ja wieder, das wird mit keinem Wort erwähnt, aber anonsten ist der Artikel 1a ;-). Gruß Asajj 17:00, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da ist größtenteils nur das Geschehen vor Darth Bane erwähnt. Mir fehlt noch mehr zum Geschehen der Filme. Also um Darth Sidious, Maul und Vader. Außerdem die neuen Sith in der legacy ära.--Yoda41 17:02, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Wieso bist du immer schneller als ich, Yoda41???? Du hast nämlich mal wieder Recht. Meister Yoda 16:51, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ließt sich echt gut, ist sehr Informativ und ich konnte nicht wirklich eine Lücke in den Informationen finden! Kal El'rah 16:01 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Nun ja.Ich könnt's nicht besser , dennoch ausbaufähig. Dark Lord of the Shit 19:27 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Von der Form her finde ich's in Ordnung, doch es ist geschichtlich nicht ganz vollständig und es werden viele Einzelschicksale behandelt (die besser zu den jeweiligen Personen passen). Das ist noch nicht exzellent, aber es hat Potenzial. Kyle 20:04, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Zwar schon sehr gut und sicher ein "heißer Kandidat", allerdings ist die Geschichte noch lückenhaft; insbesondere die neuen Entwicklungen nach Sidious (Stichwort: Legacy of the Force) sowie einige Details aus der Alten Republik fehlen noch. Wenn diese ergänzt werden, gibt es von mir gerne auch ein Pro :-) RC-9393 20:09, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mit drei Fürstimmen, drei Gegenstimmen und fünf Enthaltungen scheitert dieser Artikel in der Wahl zum Exzellenten Artikel. Besonders ausschlaggebend war die lückenhafte Geschichte der Sith. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:26, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August 2007 (erfolgreich) * : Für exzellent hat's ja nicht gereicht, aber lesenswert ist da allemal drin! --Asajj Tee? 19:37, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Da muss ich dir Recht geben. Der ist wirklich schön gemacht und für Lesenswert allemal gut genug. Kyle 19:46, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, nicht schlecht, aber es müssen unbedingt noch mehr Informationen zu der Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor hin.--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:03, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * :Hatten wir das nicht schonmal? Was ist den mit den Sith der Legacy Ära????--Yoda41 Admin 22:33, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Das war die Wahl zum Exzellent Status Yoda41 Jango 07:50, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Also so wie er ist, ist er allemal lesenswert. Aber Informationen über die Sith nach Sidious/Vader sollten da auf jeden Fall noch rein. --Anakin 08:03, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich bin dagegen. Es fehlt quasi alles nach 19 VSY. Was dann jenseits der 100 NSY geschieht ist nicht relevant für lesenswert. Aber der galaktische Bürgerkrieg und danach fehlt komplett. --Darth Vader 14:02, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Es dreht sich ja nur im lesenswert, bei exzellent muss das vorhanden sein. --Asajj Tee? 14:19, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Ja, aber es ist eine Ehrung die der Artikel wegen dieser Unvollständigkeit von mir nicht bekommt.--Darth Vader 22:06, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich muss da Darth Vader recht geben! Alles was da fehlt. Sobald diese Fehlehenden Teile da sind ist der Artikel lesenswert! Vandale 198 17:02, 3. August 2007 (CEST) * : Ich kann verkraften das da noch was fehlt, das wird sicherlich in naher zukunft hinzugefügt, für mich ist er schon jetzt lesenswert Jango 22:02, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Mir hat der Artikel gut gefallen, allerdings kenne ich mich auf diesem Gebiet, insbesondere dem in der Kritik angesprochenen fehlendem Teil, nicht sonderlich gut aus. Vielleicht tut sich bis zum Ablauf der Abstimmung noch etwas, im Zweifelsfall würde ich aber wahrscheinlich auch ohne den fehlenden Teil für Lesenswert stimmen. Altaïr 20:59, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find ihn gut. Auch wenn was fehlt. Das kann ja dazukommen, wenns exzellent werden soll. Boba 23:24, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit 6 Pros, 3 Kontras und einer Enthaltung konnte der Artikel die Wahl knapp für sich entscheiden. Admiral Ackbar 00:05, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom September 2007 (gescheitert) * : Da fehlt zwar noch was aber er ist exzellent. --Vandale 198 21:38, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wenn was fehlt ist er nicht exzellent! Inaktiver Benutzer 21:43, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Nein, da fehlt noch zu viel, die erste wahl ist schon gescheitert, und da hat sich meiner meinung nach nich viel dran passiert Jango 21:58, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Keinesfalls. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:34, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Damit ein Artikel exellent ist sollte er schon vollständig sein.--Tobias 14:20, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nicht schon wieder ... was ist denn mit Legacy of the Force und den Legacy Comics? Alleine Darth Vectivus und Lumiya sind ja schon einen eigenen Absatz wert und der liebe Darth Caedus sollte gefälligst auch einen schön ausführlichen Absatz erhalten ... Nein, so nicht. --Bel Iblis 09:06, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich bin nur pro bezüglich Garm Bel Iblis Meinung: So noch nicht. Es fehlen wie gesagt wichtige Abschnitte und der große Hyperraumkrieg könnte noch etwas erweitert werden, ebenso sollte die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit noch hinzugefügt werden. Gruß--General Grievous 14:54, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlen auch viele Inhalte aus KotOR II (Wobei ich mich nicht von meiner Lieblings-figur ableiten lassen hab) Darth Nihilus 66 15:36, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel gefällt mir zwar, aber er ist noch nicht exzellent! Mace Windu 33 11:17, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Lesen kann man den gut, aber exzellent? Ich meine nein. MfG - Cody 22:08, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ne ist noch nicht perfekt.--Yoda41 Admin 22:09, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll... Executor 14:56, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ne Legacy und vieles zu Vader fehlt noch.Deviss 12:57, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Er enthält zwar viele Informationen, aber exzellent ist der nicht.Ilya 17:25, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich bleib mal bei Abwartend. ich find den Artikel zwar richtig geil, aber da fehlt halt noch etwas, was ich an der Vorwahl zur Exelent nicht wusste. Was ich nur nicht verstehe: Warum gibst du hier bei der Exelentwahl ein Pro und bei der Lesenswertwahl des Artikels ein Kontra Vandale 198? Das ist doch etwas dämlich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:57, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da ich bei der letzten Wahl Pro gestimmt habe, gebe ich Abwartend. Aber ich verstehe das auch nicht Vandale 198, musst du mal erklären wie du da gedacht hast. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:16, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Hmmm... Ich wart mal ab... Executor 18:54, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) Die rekordverdächtigen 11 Gegenstimmen bei nur einer Fürstimme machen unmissverständlich klar, dass dieser Artikel noch ausbaufähig ist und ganz sicher nicht als "Exzellent" bezeichnet werden kann. Auch die zweite Kandidatur ist hiermit gescheitert. Kyle 13:27, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ursprünge des Sith-Ordens Hallo erstmal. Ich bin neu, wie ihr merken solltet, und ich habe mich im Prinzip nur hier angemeldet, um diese Diskussion zu führen. Sicherlich ist einigen von euch aufgefallen, dass irgendjemand ständig am Entstehungsdatum des Sith-Ordens rumdoktert. Dieser Jemand bin ich, ich bin es immer, der schreibt, dass die Dunklen Jedi erst um 7000 VSY nach Korriban gelangten. Vielleicht ist einigen von euch entgangen, dass der Sith-Orden ist in Wahrheit deutlich jünger ist, daher halte ich eine Diskussion für sinnvoll. Hat sich denn jemand von euch überhaupt einmal mit der Version auseinander gesetzt, dass Xendor nicht der Gründer des Sith-Ordens sein könnte? Klingt arrogant, ich weiß! xD The Dark One 15:07, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Nun... doch. Ich kann dir ziemlich genau sagen, wann der Sith-Orden entstanden ist. Um 7000 VSY war ja das Erste Große Schisma, wo Xendor mit den Dunklen Jedi sich gegen den Orden aufgelehnt hat. Darauf folgte die sog. "Hundred-Year Darkness" der Kämpfe zwischen Jedi und Dunklen Jedi. An deren Ende wurden letztere besiegt und in den Äußeren Rand verbannt, wo diese dann auf Korriban ankamen und die eher primitiven Sith unterwarfen, wodurch sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes "Sith-Lords" wurden. Also sind die Sith als Organisation um 6900 VSY entstanden. Viele Grüße, 15:35, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS: Ist natürlich alles hochoffiziell - steht im Essential Guide to the Force... Bild:;-).gif ::Oh, ich hätte vielleicht auch etwas weiter vorher lesen sollen... Xendors Schisma war 24.500 VSY, Das um 7000 war schon das Zweite Große Schisma. 15:56, 28. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Genau das ist es, was mich stört. Die offizielle Version ist, dass der Sith-Orden nach der Ankunft der Dunklen Jedi nach dem zweiten großen Schisma um 6900 VSY auf Korriban entstand. Wenn aber nun Xendor dafür verantwortlich sein soll, stimmt das hinten und vorne nicht, da er fast 18.000 Jahre zuvor lebte. Auf welche Version wollen wir uns also einigen? Wenn die offizielle Version von etwa 7000 VSY ausgeht, dann kann sie nichts mit Xendor zu tun haben, und genau deshalb habe ich stets versucht, Xendors Beteiligung an dieser Sache zu entfernen. Die bisherige Version widerspricht sich selbst. Schließlich sagst ja selbst du, dass das zweite Schisma, aus dem der Sith-Orden hervorging, erst um 7000 VSY stattfand, als Xendor schon längst tor war! xD ::The Dark One 17:27, 4. Jan. 2008 (CET) soviele... Was haben wir bis jetzt: Sith-Krieger (=Sith-Berserker?), Sith-Plünderer (=Sith-Marodeure?), Sith-Attentäter, Sith-Ritter und Sith-Lords. Welche davon sind falsche Übersetzungen, welche sind Kanon und wie baut man die am besten in den Artikel ein? --DetlefK 20:24, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) Aktuelle Version der Geschichte der Gründung des Sith-Ordens ...ziemlich viele Genitive... Ich habe jetzt extra "The Essential Guide to the Force" zu Rate gezogen und habe erneut eine Bestätigung dafür gefunden, dass der Sith-Orden erst um 6900 VSY und nicht von Xendor gegründet worden ist. Bevor man also diese Version wieder rückgängig macht, erkundigt euch bitte vorher - die Version, dass Xendor den Orden gegründet haben soll, ist mittlerweile überholt! ^^ :Dann schreibe es doch bitte so in den Artikel rein, dass es auch zum Rest des Textes passt. Und zwar in der so genannten In-Universe-Perspektive, in der auch der ganze Artikel geschrieben ist. Gru0ß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:32, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Würdest du mir bitte diese Perspektive erklären? Wiki-Seiten haben ja ihre eigenen Formatierungsregeln... ::Warum hast du dann bitte meine Quellenangaben entfernt? Genau das ist der beste Beleg. ::The Dark One 20:40, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Mit In-Universe ist gemeint, dass alle Artikel, die Sachen aus dem Star-Wars-Universum betreffen, auch aus der Perspektive des Star-Wars-UNiersums geschrieben werden müssen. (Einzige Ausnahme ist der Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen.) Da Jedi vs. Sith aber nicht im Star-Wars-Universum erschienen ist, sondern nur in unserem Universum, wird es im Artikel nicht erwähnt, sondern nur der Inhalt des Buches beschrieben und der Titel bei den Quellen aufgeführt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:47, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich habe es mal selbst in die richtige Perspektive geschrieben. Aber dieses lange zitat ist echt nicht nötig, da ja alles schon davor steht. In-Universe-Perspektive bedeutet, dass in Artikeln alles so geschrieben wird, als wäre es etwas aus der Realität. Man kann nicht schreiben „Das und das ist so, weil es in dem und dem Buch steht.“ Es ist einfach eine Tatsache und wird einfach geschrieben... Quellen werden ganz unten im Artikel angegeben. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:49, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Wenn die Quellenangaben aber fehlen, dann werden sich die anderen, die noch immer auf daran glauben, es sei Xendor gewesen, keine Gedanken darüber machen, sondern einfach editieren, wie es ihnen gefällt. So war es schon immer, wenn ich diese Version eingefügt habe - ich gebe dir höchstens eine Woche Zeit, dann steht da wieder die Xendor-VBersion... >.< Daher habe ich das Zitat verwendet, das zum Denken anregen sollte: "Hoppla, diese Theorie scheint doch nicht aus der Luft gegriffen!" :::::The Dark One 21:01, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Dann verwende doch Einzelnachweise (Referenzen) wie hier erklärt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:11, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::Das funktioniert aber anscheinend nicht: Egal, was ich einfüge, es verlinkt nicht zu dieser Quelle (in diesem Fall "The Essential Guide to the Force"), sondern wieder zurück auf die eigentliche Seite, in diesem Fall eben zum Sith-Hauptartikel... :::::::The Dark One 11:00, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) Der Titel Darth Ich finde, in dem Artikel (oder vielleicht in einem eigenen Artikel), sollte mehr über die Bedeutung des Titels "Darth" gesagt werden. In "Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit" steht einiges dazu. Leider widerspricht sich das allerdings mit der späteren Nutzung dieses Titels. Der Titel sollte die alleinigen und absoluten Machtansprüche verdeutlichen. Nur einer sollte diesen Titel tragen und wurde dann daher kurz vor der Zeit der Sithkriege vom Sith-Orden abgeschafft. Bane führte den Titel dann wieder ein und nannte sich Darth. Komischerweise gibt es später dann aber mehrere Sith, die diesen Titel gleichzeitig tragen, wie Darth Sidious und Darth Vader. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 77.9.169.28 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 03:01, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST)) ich suche einen Sith, mir fällt der Name aber nicht ein,also er ist Twi-lek,mit Roter haut, gelben augen,einer Schwarzen Kutte und bewaffnet mit einem Roten Laserschwert und einer ebenfalls roten laserpeitsche, könnt ihr mir auf die sprünge helfen?84.60.107.48 16:02, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Meinst du vielleicht Darth Talon? Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 16:24, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) nein, den den ich meine der ist männlich..84.61.181.217 17:25, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Dann fällt mir nur noch ihr Meister Darth Ruyn ein. Kannst du vielleicht näher sagen, was der Sith ungefähr gemacht hat, in welcher Zeit er spielt oder in welcher Quelle er auftritt?--Anakin Skywalker 17:37, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Symbol Gibt es auch ein Symbol der neuen Sith nach Darth Banes Regel der Zwei? Wenn ja, welches?Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 13:45, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Starkiller Wieso ist Darth Vaders Schüler nicht aufgelistest? Welche Eigenschafften eines Sith-Lords erfüllt er denn bitte nicht!?MrPalpatine :Darth Vader hat ihn nicht als Sith trainiert, da er selbst von Palpatine zum Sith ausgebildet wurde. Gemäß der Regel der Zwei, die zu Darth Vaders Zeit noch Bestand hatte, gibt es immer nur zwei Sith, nämlich einen Schüler (Darth Vader) und einen Meister (Palpatine). Starkiller war demnach ein Dunkler Jedi und kein Sith. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:07, 20. Jan. 2009 (CET) Fehlende Lords Jetzt habe ich aber fehlende gefunden: :Darth Phobos :Darth Desolous | MrPalpatine ~ Todesstern • Beobachtungskapsel 15:58, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) Symbol der Sith right|200px Die Sith haben das gleiche Symbol wie die Alte Republik, nur schwarz-weiß ist umgekehrt. Hat das irgendeine Bedeutung? Anoon Bondara 22:21, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Das gleiche Symbol (siehe rechts)? Pandora Diskussion 22:26, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein, das war mein Fehler! Aber das dachte ich, weil die Ära der Alten Republik das gleiche Zeichen hat, nur hat das Ära-Zeichen einen schwarzen Hintergrund. Und da es Ära der Alten Republik heißt, dachte ich, es sei dessen Zeichen. Als ich gestern das da oben geschrieben habe, dachte ich irgendwie nicht dran, dass die Alte Republik dasselbe wie die Galaktische Republik ist. Aber warum hat man für dieses Ära-Zeichen nicht das eigentliche Zeichen der Alten Republik, sondern das der Sith? Das soll zwar kei Vorwurf sein, aber etwas verwirrend. Anoon Bondara 23:01, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Gelbe Augen Wie kommt es, das viele Sith gelbe Augen haben? Und warum haben nicht alle Sith gelbe Augen?Qui-Gonn112 15:45, 15. Mai 2010 (CEST) Das passiert glaube ich, wenn man zu tief in die dunkle Seite eintaucht. Man verliert seine Menschlichkeit. Ich bin mir aber nicht mehr so sicher, wo ich das Mal gelesen habe. --Le Chiffre 00:40, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur Juli 2010 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur liefvom 13.07.2010 bis zum 27.07.2010. * : der Artikel find ich super,deswegen Exzellent--Commander Cody CC-2224 02:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : alles drin und gut geschriben--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:47, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:Alles drin? Absolut nicht! --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 09:44, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *::Ach ja was fehlt den???--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:07, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) *:::Langsam finde ich es bedenklich, nach welchen Kriterien du beurteilst, ob ein Artikel vollständig ist oder nicht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:31, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Kann sein das ich die Bücher die fehlen nicht besitze aber wechlch sind es?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:37, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Nun, dezente neun Comics der Legacy-Reihe, ebenso die Inhalte aus neun Romanen der Wächter der Macht-Reihe, Infos von TOR, zudem könnten einige Abschnitte noch ausgebaut werden und es gibt sicher noch einige weitere Bücher und Comics, die mir auf anhieb nicht einfallen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:45, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Die Legacy-Reihe und Wächter der Macht-Reihe kenne ich nicht das kann ich also nicht beurteilen!--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:48, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Aber wie kommst du dann darauf, dass der Artikel vollständig ist? Schaust du, welche Quellen du hast und wenn alle im Artikel stehen, stellst du ihn zur Wahl auf? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:49, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ich habe den Artikel nicht mal aufgesteht--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:04, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Das war ein bisschen blöde formuliert, da eigentlich auf die anderen Aufstellungen von dir bezogen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:09, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::Kann jemann meine Pro schreichen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 11:47, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::::Du kannst dein Pro selbst steichen... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:49, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::::::Man streicht mit text.Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:53, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Dem Artikel fehlen relevante Teile innerhalb der Geschichte (One Sith, Jacen Solo nur mangelhaft ausgeführt) und aus der Philosophie ist bestimmt einiges mehr an Material da.Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:05, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Schließe mich Garm an. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Absolut nicht, weil nicht vollständig. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 09:44, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Der ist offensichtlich alles andere als vollständig. - Ivan Sinclair 12:31, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Warum wurde die offensichtliche Scherzkandidatur eigentlich nicht sofort wieder gelöscht? 22:47, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * :--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 21:32, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : *Heul* – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:13, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) * : Das ist wirklich schon traurig. Hoffentlich ist hier bis zum nächsten Sithpedia-Event an Halloween wieder alles im Lot. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 08:19, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Mit 1 mal Pro und 8 mal Kontra ist die Wahl gescheitert. Yoga 'Diskussion 06:48, 28. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Stammbaum der Sith Was mir noch fehlt ist eine Übersicht der Sith nach der Regel der 2. Wer von wem ausgebildet wurde, usw. Man könnte dies in Form eines Stammbaumes Umsetzen. Was haltet ihr davon? LG 46.115.2.137 13:24, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Da über den grössten Teil dieses Zeitraums fast nichts bekannt ist, wird das schwer. 'Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:46, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Ja, darüber habe ich auch nachgedacht, ich bin mir auch im klaren, dass es schwer werden wird. Doch würde das die Übersicht enorm, wirklich enorm erleichtern. Lücken könnten ausgelassen oder mit Fragezeichen versehen werden. Naja vllt. könnte dieses Projekt auch später umgesetzt werden?! Danke für Deine Antwort! ::LG2.209.178.21 22:37, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) (ich bin übrigens 46.115.2.137) :::Das Problem ist, dass es eben wirklich kaum Quellen gibt. Man könnte mit Darth bane starten, da ist das letzte Datum 980 VSY. Und dann mit Darth Plagueis weiter machen, das ist - ich rate jetzt mal, weil ich das nicht genau weiß - 60 VSY. Zwischen 980 VSY und 60 VSY müssen wir dann eine Lücke lassen. Das lohnt sich nicht. KitDiskussion 22:40, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Ich kann Kit nur voll und ganz zustimmen, um einen solchen Stammbaum zu erstellen, sind einfach zu wenige Sith bekannt und was bringt uns ein solcher Stammbaum mit nur Lücken sieht doch auch blöd aus und passt nicht ins Wiki. Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 22:44, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::::Es würde schwer werden, einen zu machen. Falls ihr das Projekt umsetzen wollt, würde ich aber zur Verfügung stehen. Zu dem Thema mit der Lücke, das Kit angesprochen hat: das stimmt so nicht ganz. Nach Bane kommen noch Zannah, Cognus und Millennial. Vor Plagueis kommen noch sein Meister Tenebrous und dessen Meister Ramage. In der Zeitspanne dazwischen gibt es noch nichts. Aber man könnte etwas erfinden. Schließlich wurde das komplette Star Wars Universum auch "nur" erfunden. ::::::Gruß Hego (Diskussion) 17:21, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Das ist zwar so, jedoch halten wir (die Jedipedia) uns an offizielle Quellen. ;-) ::::::P.S. Den Stammbaum kann man jedoch schon halbwegs umsetzten, auch Darth Gravid und Darth Gean sind inzwischen bekannt (Dank Darth Plagueis). Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 20:05, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :::::::Stimmt. Gravid und Gean habe ich vergessen. Aber über die (vor allem über Gean) ist nicht besonders viel bakannt. Zu den öffentlichen Quellen: Man könnte sie ja öffentlich machen ;-). Ich glaube, ich schreibe einen Artikel über den Stammbaum. Es wird zwar eine Lücke geben, aber besser als gar nichts. Wie kommt man eigentlich auf "Neue Seite erstellen"? :::::::Gruß Hego (Diskussion) 16:03, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ganz oben rechts bei Mitmachen. ;-) (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 19:33, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) Bearbeiten "und würden geben dafür bedingungslos geben ihr Leben" ? Wie falsch ist das denn *heul*? Wer bearbeitet das? Ich kann das nicht!Ashoka 14:45, 20. Mai 2011 (CEST) Vergessener Stam der Sith wird der vergessene stamm der sith auch im arikel bechandelt und außerdem habt bei der sith rang ordnung vergessen den Sith Hochlord und den großlord hinzuzufügen (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Codi 1 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:35, 5. Sep. 2012) :Da der Vergessene Stamm der Sith noch nicht im Artikel behandelt wird, fehlen auch nicht die beiden Ränge die es meiner Erinnerung nach nur bei dem Stamm gibt. Allerdings sollte ein Abschnitt für den Vergessenen Stamm eingefügt werden, bei diesem Abschnitt kann man dann auch deine genannten Ränge angeben. Gruß --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 14:22, 5. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ränge im Sith-Orden In SWTOR gibt es folgende Ränge: *Akolyth (entspricht dem Jüngling bei den Jedi) *Schüler (Entspricht dem Padawan) *Sithlord (Entspricht dem normalen Jediritter) *Darth (Entspricht dem Jedi-Meister) Der Rest (Sith-Marodeur, Sith-Inquisitor, usw.) sind nur Spezialisierungen, denen ein Sith nachgehen kann, und keine Ränge im eigentlichen Sinne. Ich finde, das wird im Artikel etwas missverständlich dargestellt. Fipsgibmirchips (Diskussion) 14:53, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Die Klassen des Sith-Imperiums sind sozusagen Ränge im Star-Wars Universum (aus meiner Sichtweise). Beispiel: Darth Zannah wurde als Inquisitor eingestuft, da sie im Schwertkampf nicht so stark war wie manch andere Sith, jedoch war sie in Macht-Fähigkeiten/Illusionen begabter als ihr Meister Darth Bane (Darth Bane könnte man sozusagen dann Marodeur nennen). Beispiel im Kampf: In Dynastie des Bösen der Darth Bane Reihe kämpfen die beiden um den Titel des Meisters. Bane war dominant im Schwertkampf womit er Zannah sehr zurückdrängen konnte. Darth Zannah, die Sith-Inquisitorin, tötete ihren Meister trotz seinen Schwertkünsten, mit einer speziellen Machtfähigkeit die ihm seine Arme abätzten. Sozusagen könnte Bane nicht den Titel Inquisitor ernennen, da seine Macht nicht so stark war (zumindest in der Hinsicht von Fähigkeiten der Macht). Ich hoffe das hat dich ein bisschen aufgeklärt. :Viele Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:16, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Zannah wurde trotzdem im Schwertkampf komplett ausgebildet, sie hatte eben nur dieses andere Talent, was sie besser in diesem Gebiet machte. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 17:20, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Ein "Rang" ist etwas anderes als eine "Spezialisierung". Ich versuch es mal am Beispiel einer Bäckerei zu erklären: Der Bäckermeister steht über den Gesellen und Lehrlingen. Auch wenn sich der Bäckermeister auf das Brotbacken spezialisiert hat und sein Geselle auf das Kuchenbacken. Dann ist der Geselle zwar besser im Kuchenbacken, trotzdem ist der Bäckermeister sein Vorgesetzter. Genauso ist es bei den Sith. Ein Inquisitor kann Schüler, Lord oder Darth sein, genauso wie ein Marodeur. Trotzdem entscheidet der Rang, und nicht die Spezialisierung wo sie im Orden stehen. Fipsgibmirchips (Diskussion) 18:14, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich sage ja auch Titel. Es kommt darauf an ob man einen Titel als Rang bezeichnen will, aber du hast mit deiner Theorie schon recht. ^^ Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:56, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::PS: Es steht "Ausprägungen" da, oder hattest du etwas anderes im Sinn? Vielleicht hab ich ja was übersehen. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 18:58, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Unter Ausprägungen steht aber auch Sithlord, was keine Ausprägung sondern ein Rang ist. Zudem wird da sin vielen Artikeln wild durcheinander geworfen. Dabei liefert uns SWTOR (was ja eine relativ neue Quelle ist) klare Aussagen darüber. Ich würde das gerne dementsprechend korrigieren, aber ich will das nicht eigenmächtig tun und am ende etwas falsches schreiben. LG Fipsgibmirchips (Diskussion) 17:48, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Korriban = kanonisch? Hallo, liebe Jedipedianer, in der jüngsten Bearbeitung dieses Artikels wurde Korriban zu den besonderen Planeten und Orten (siehe Infobox) hinzugefügt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Korriban nur in Legends bekannt ist – im Kanon nicht. Zudem existiert nur ein Legends-Artikel von Korriban in diesem Wiki. Was meint ihr hierzu? Ich denke, dass Korriban aus dem Punkt „Besondere Planeten/Orte” entfernt werden muss. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. BerniFighter (Diskussion) 10:58, 17. Jan. 2020 (UTC)